Music in the Dark
by Hannah the Emo Angel
Summary: Sequeal to "The Music of Sam Winchester" Dean decides that sleeping with music blasting through your ears... Is not good.


**Ok. So I was just reading and decided "Hey, why not try to make a sequeal to The Music of Sam Winchester?" So yeah... Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine (sadly)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean woke up with an uneasy feeling. He looked over to the clock and saw that it was 10 minutes 'till 4 a.m.

He sighed and his eyes shot over to Sam, who was sleeping. Dean heard something very faint. Sounded like singing. That's when he noticed the very uncomfortable earbuds in Sam's ears.

'_Dammit, Sammy_' Dean thought. How could Sam sleep with those earbuds in his ears? The volume was up so loudly that Dean thought the guests in the other room could hear it. Not that he has anything against it... While he's driving he makes sure that his music is loud enough so Alaska could hear it.

Dean got up and walked over to Sam's bed, deciding that listening to music blastling through your ears while your trying to sleep... Might give you hearing problems.

He took the earbuds out of Sam's ears - careful not to disturb him - and took the MP3 player.

He walked back over to his bed about to turn the MP3 off when he heard the lyrics.

'_Now I am torn, thought it was over this time, and we know, theres still a fire inside. And we know, and we know We're gonna let it burn! Let it burn! Till the image fades away'_

He frowned. He looked at the artist and title. Torn, by Disturbed. Well. Last time he got a glimpes of Sammy's music he only got 3 songs in. Maybe he can actually listen to it?

He put the earbuds in his ears and started clicking away. He landed on a song called War by SickPuppies.

'_Let__s do this! Faking falls, stop and stall. Take it all, fact is that I'm taking mine. I'm taking mine. Time is up, out of luck. Should have stood up when you had the time, but your out of time. Lets do this! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Lock and load, rock and roll. Bitch its all over, your going down. Your going dow-__' _he skipped to the next song. That song could have been there theme song... Maybe.

The next song was called Monster by Skillet.

_'The secret side of me... I never let you see. I keep it caged, but I can't control it! So stay away from me... The beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it! Its scratching on the walls! (In the closet, in the halls) it comes awake, and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed (in my body, in my head) why won't sombody come and save me from this, make it end? I feel it deep withen! Its just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become! The nightmares just begun! I must confess that I feel like a-'_ Dean didn't want to hear anymore. Did Sam think he was a monster?

He looked over at Sam again. Relieved to see he was still sleeping. It was now 4:04 a.m, but Dean didn't care.

The next song was called Truth by Seether.

_'If I gave you the truth, would it keep you alive? Though I'm closer to wrong, and no further from right. And now I'm... Convinced on the inside somethings wrong with me. Convinced on the inside, your so much more than me! Though theres noth-_' Dean, again, skipped to the next song.

This song was called Without You by Breaking Benjamin.

_'Search for the answers I knew all along. I lost myself, we all fall down. Never the wiser of what I've become. Alone I stand... A broken man. All I have is one last chance! I won't turn my back on you! Take my hand, drag me down! If you fall, then I will too! And I can't save whats left of you. Sing something new! I have nothing left. I can't face the dark without you!'_

Now this song sorta fit Dean. He thought about the lyrics and yes. This song fits him.

He was about to click the next song when he heard Sam move around. Freezing and hoping that he was still sleeping, he looked up. Dean confirmed that Sam was still sleeping.

Thats when he realised that they had a hunt in the morning. He then turned the MP3 off and slid it on the bedside table.

He really hoped Sam didn't think of himself as a monster, though he knew that it was probably true.

He sighed and closed his eyes. They would talk about it eventually, but right now... Dean needed sleep. So he nuzzled the pillow and drifted off in a dreamless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know, suckie ending. I had been thinking about a sequeal for this for over two weeks, origanally it was supposed to be about Dean's kind of music, but we all know what he listens to (lol). So just a further glimpse into what I think Sam listens to. Thanks for reading. See you next time :)**

**And P.S! I recomend you listen to these songs! There AWESOME! I don't own the songs either...**


End file.
